The present invention relates to a building toy comprising a plurality of blocks capable of building which are used to explain the features of the figure in learning so as to produce an educational effect.
In a conventional learning of arithmetic or the like, it is known that a board of a certain shape is caused to be attracted to a steel blackboard by magnetic force so as to explain the quantity or figure.
However, the board is so heavy because it is made of wood, which causes a problem that the board slips off the steel blackboard and gets broken because an attraction force thereof is too weak to stand the weight of the board itself, accordingly the board has been improved and there exists a hard synthetic resin sponge body, wherein a side of attraction force is provided only on the back surface thereof, and therefore it is not suitable for causing each other""s edge faces to be attracted.
Furthermore, in learning of the figure, as the learning advances from the plane figure to the solid figure, it becomes more important particularly for the learning child to understand the relations between the solid figure and the developed plane figure.
However, there is no teaching tool which is suitable for use in building the solid directly from the developed plane, and what is desired to be invented in these days when the graphic representation in learning is increasing is a simple teaching tool.
The present invention has been made in view of the problems inherent in prior art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an invention comprising the connective means for connecting the blocks in which at least two or more permanent magnets are arranged on each side of said blocks in a manner such that a magnetic polarity thereof is opposite to neighboring magnets, and the invention that can easily be built into the solid from the developed plane so as to produce the educational effect by appealing to the eye by constructing said permanent magnets in a biaxially anisotropic fashion whereby each other""s edge faces or surfaces are attracted.
Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a building toy that enables a preschool child user to cause a plurality of blocks to be attracted and built an arbitrary track on which a running toy runs as he likes so as to produce an effect on an intellectual training and learning by forming a track portion on each surface of a plurality of blocks capable of building, and constructing said blocks in a manner such that each other""s edge faces thereof are connected by being attracted.
As a conventional track building toy, a toy is known which is provided with a male connecting portion and a female connecting portion in a joint portion of the building rails, wherein said connecting portions are connected by causing them to be fitted to each other so as to change the length of the track as a user likes.
However, this conventional example is made of hard synthetic resin, which causes a problem that said male and female connecting portions are connected so tightly that particularly the male connecting portion out of the joint portion is likely to be broken when the preschool child user tries to take the connected rails apart.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the problems inherent in prior art and provides a building toy, wherein a plurality of blocks can be attracted so as to build the arbitrary track on which the running toy runs and take it apart as the user likes by constructing each block in a manner such that the edge faces thereof are connected by being attracted to each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an invention comprising the connective means for connecting the blocks in which at least two or more permanent magnets are arranged on each side of said blocks in a manner such that a magnetic polarity thereof is opposite to neighboring magnets, and the invention that can easily be built into the solid from the developed plane so as to produce the educational effect by appealing to the eye by constructing said permanent magnets in a biaxially anisotropic fashion whereby each other""s edge faces or surfaces are attracted.
Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a building toy that enables a preschool child user to cause a plurality of blocks to be attracted and built an arbitrary track on which a running toy runs as he likes so as to produce an effect on an intellectual training and learning by forming a track portion on each surface of a plurality of blocks capable of building, and constructing said blocks in a manner such that each other""s edge faces thereof are connected by being attracted.